


Day Twelve: Break Down

by GummiStories



Series: Mchanzo Whumptober [12]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Manipulation, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Poetry, Whump, Whumptober 2020, Young Genji Shimada, Young Hanzo Shimada
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 09:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26969416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GummiStories/pseuds/GummiStories
Summary: Day Twelve: Break DownOrHanzo has a duty to fulfil for the clan... but does he want to?
Relationships: Genji Shimada & Hanzo Shimada
Series: Mchanzo Whumptober [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946809
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Day Twelve: Break Down

His sword was made of metal

A metal that was light and durable

Made to be able to cut quick and deep

But it had never felt heavier

Walking through the halls of his home

Towards the room he had asked his little brother to meet up with him in

_Genji..._

Why couldn't he had just listened?

None of this would have been happening if Genji would just _listen ___

__But the younger refused_ _

__Instead, he chased frivolous pursuits_ _

__Parties_ _

__Sex_ _

__Drugs_ _

__Anything and everything that brought the clan shame_ _

__He was forcing Hanzo's hand_ _

__It had to be done_ _

__._ _

__._ _

__._ _

__._ _

__Did it though?_ _

__Hanzo didn't want this_ _

__Not in the slightest_ _

__His little brother was his only friend_ _

__The one he trusted everything with_ _

__They had grown distant over the years_ _

__Ever since father had died_ _

__But that didn't mean Hanzo did not care for his younger brother_ _

__Sometimes he yearned to be in his shoes_ _

__To be free from the iron grip that the elders held over him_ _

__He was nothing but their puppet_ _

__A mindless front to the clan, his name holding the power_ _

__He fulfilled his duties that were given to him_ _

__And never questioned anything_ _

__This..._ _

__This felt different_ _

__Tonight would be the night that Hanzo struck down his brother_ _

__Just as the elders commanded_ _

__._ _

__._ _

__._ _

__._ _

__._ _

__His heart was pounding itself against his ribcage as he drew closer_ _

__Tears threatening to fall_ _

__Everything inside him was screaming_ _

__He is your brother_ _

__You cannot do this to him_ _

__You will be no better than those above you_ _

__His knees buckled slightly underneath him_ _

__Breath stuttering in his throat_ _

__Arms firmly grasping the wall for support_ _

__No_ _

__No_ _

__**No** _ _

__Why?_ _

__Why was this the fate that would be forced upon Genji_ _

__He was still so young_ _

__He had so much to live for_ _

__So much more then Hanzo could ever have_ _

__He deserved to be free_ _

__Not to be bound to the clan_ _

__Or murdered by his own blood_ _

__But..._ _

__If Hanzo did not do this_ _

__Someone would do it for him_ _

__The elders would step in and have Genji removed themselves_ _

__Hanzo would also meet the same fate_ _

__Either way_ _

__Someone was not going to survive the night ..._ _

__._ _

__._ _

__._ _

__The hilt of the sword was burning_ _

__Punishing him maybe_ _

__For the actions that he was about to commit_ _

__He was nothing but a murderer_ _

__A monster_ _

__Someone who destroyed everything that he touched_ _

__There was no point in hoping for more_ _

__He would never be more_ _

__He could never be more_ _

__The door in front of him slid open silently_ _

__Bright green hair caught his eyes the moment it was open_ _

__"What took you so long brother?"_ _

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my tumblr!
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/gummi-stories


End file.
